Brought to his knees
by dstr6uy8i
Summary: Another Legolas Slave fic. Just read and remember to review before favoriting. I NEED FEEDBACK! No slash ever.
1. Release

A/N I fully intend to finish these stories I write, I just need to get one idea out of the way before I can finish others.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or actors who play the characters. That would be great if I did, but I dont.

Elrond frowned slightly as he and his company neared Mirkwood. He had a funny feeling about Mirkwood, but he didnt know why. He hadnt seen Thranduil since the parting of his wife and wondered how he fared.  
"Are you alright?" a quiet voice next to him asked. Elrond gave Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, a tired smile. "Yes, quite." he replied. Haldir frowned at him, but didnt press the matter. There was something odd about Mirkwood, despite it was one of the more evil places in Middle Earth. Haldir hadnt been to Greenwood since he was an elfling and didnt really remember it, except it was a lot different from Lorien. He and his brothers had been chosen to accompany Elrond, and Glorfindel to Mirkwood to settle a truce between the three relms. He was a representative for Celeborn and Galadrial and his brothers, Glorfindel, and a witness from Mirkwood would be present when the truce was signed, since they needed at least one witness from each relm. Haldir had brought Orophin as the witness since he had just become of age, but Rumil was still too young, but insisted on coming because he didnt want to be left out. Haldir rolled his eyes. Both brothers clinged to him as their guardian, but they were a handful sometimes. "Up ahead." Rumil said, pointing. The castle was close to ruin, a dark looming shadow seemed to descend over the building. Beside Haldir, Orophin shuddered.  
They were greeted by a guard, leading them inside the castle. "King Thranduil said to see you were situated before any discussions." the guard said. But as they were lead through the great hall, Elrond, who was last, noticed a lone figure, bent in half, was scrubbing the floor for all it was worth. He couldnt tell if the figure was male or femalel; long golden hair that was quite dirty fell in it's face and its head was down.  
"Dont pay him any heed." the guard said, gently taking Elrond's arm and pulling him through the door. "He is a slave, nothing more." at the sound of the guard's voice, the figure looked up and Elrond's breath caught in his throat. Under the soot and dirt on the slave's small, pale face shone brilliant blue eyes that held intelligence and pride. Elrond saw that he was no more then an elfling, possibly younger then his twin sons at home. He felt a surge of anger at Thranduil, taking the poor child and making him work like that. The elfing's clothes were tattered and filty, much like he himself. His leggings and leather jerkin were black; symbolizing his status as a slave and were in tatters. Elrond watched as the little slave lowered his head again, giving the floor another violent scrub before tossing the brush back in the bucket and slowly stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. Without another glance, the elfling picked up the bucket and half-carried-half-dragged it down the hall.  
"Sire, please." the guard tugged his arm again and this time Elrond allowed him to pull him out of the hall. The guard showed him his room and told him his belongings would be brought up later before leaving. Elrond sat down on the bed, his mind in a whirlwind. This wasnt like Thranduil, who seemed to care about everyone. Never would Elrond believe he would keep a slave of ANY kind, much less a little elfling. The child couldnt even be a century!  
A knock on the door brought him out of his musings. "Come in." Elrond said. Celeborn opened the door and, seeing the distressed look on his friend's face, said, "What troubles you, mellon?" he asked.  
"Did you see him?" Elrond asked. "See who?"  
"The elfing." Celeborn shook his head.  
"No, I saw no elfling. Thranduil does not have any children that I know of." Celeborn frowned slightly.  
"There was a small elfling, younger then the twins, scrubbing the floor in the great hall." Elrond said. "The guard told me he was a slave. Thranduil owning a slave? What is wrong with him!" "If this worries you so, mention it to him." Celeborn suggested. "Perhaps he has a good excuse." Elrond sighed, knowing there couldnt possibly be an excuse good enough for why the king of Mirkwood owned another living being, but he knew he owed it to Thranduil to give him the benefit of the doubt. "You are right. I will ask him." Elrond agreed. Just then Glorfindel appeared in the doorway.  
"Is something amiss?" he asked.  
"No Glorfindel." Elrond smiled slightly. "But I believe we should go see Thranduil."

"And now the three relms are now one." Thranduil finished signing the treaty and gave it to Celeborn. Elrond was surprised, he expected days of negotiation between the three kings, but it had taken less then twelve hours to reach an agreement.  
"Yes, now that the matter is settled, I wanted to know something." Elrond took a deep breath. "Yes?" Thranduil asked. Elrond studied his friend for a moment. He didnt seem like the kind of person to be cruel enough to be a slave driver.  
"I heard from one of the guards that slavery is legal here." Elrond said carefully. Thranduil nodded.  
"Not exactly." Thranduil replied. "I have, but one slave here." Elrond raised an eyebrow. Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin all looked shocked. Glorfindel and Celeborn kept their faces schooled, but Elrond could feel the anger radiating off Glorfindel. "But why?" Celeborn asked.  
"It is hard to explain." Thranduil replied. "The slave is a servant in need of some reining in. He is rebellious, disobedient, and has a temper. He has a lot of pride and I am determined to force him to back down at any cost." "But he is, but a child!" Elrond argued. "Where is is parents?"  
"He has none." was the only answer he got. Elrond felt frusterated. "Allow us to let the matter rest." Thranduil said before changing the subject to war tactics. Elrond only hoped the child was treated fairly and not abused. But all hope dispelled at dinner that night.  
At dinner:  
Elrond pushed the thought of the elfling from his mind for the moment, seeing there was nothing he could do about it for the moment, and was enjoying the meal, partaking in the lively discussions and laughter. But when one of the servants was walking by with a platter with drinks on it, he collided with the elfling slave, who was carrying his bucket. They both tripped, spilling the contents of their items.  
"Look what you have done!" the servant struck the elfling full in the face, sending him back to the ground. A couple people at the table stood up, murmuring quietly. To everyone's surprise, the elfing jumped back to his feet, his eyes blazing with anger. He went over to where the servant was picking up the pieces of the broken wine glasses he was carrying and shoved him so the servant fell face first into the spilled wine. "Do not speak to me like that!" the elfling yelled, his voice breaking slightly. The servant seized him and shook him violently.  
"You will do well to remember your place, slave!" the servant struck him once more, leaving another bruising mark on the elfling's fair skin before shoving him to the ground. But the elfling wasnt through; he struggled back to his feet, tears of pain and anger in his blue eyes but before he had another chance to do anything else, Thranduil had seized him by the back of his tattered tunic.  
"ENOUGH!" the king shouted. The elfling flinched, but tilted his head back to keep eye contact with Thranduil. This angered the king and he also smacked the elfling. This seemed to get the child's attention and he glared at the ground, a single tear making a streak on his dirty face.  
"Givelid! You should know not to allow this slave to get the better of you!" Thranduil turned to the servant, who flushed. "Yes sir. I apologize." he said quietly. He nodded his head before taking the platter with the broken glass back to the kitchens.  
"And as for you!" Thranduil spun the elfling so he was facing him. The elfling had a hand on the handprint on his face, but his eyes held defiance and pride. "Yild, Ronslad." two guard came forward and took a hold of the elfling's arms. "Take him to the dungeons. Deal with him there." the guards nodded and started to drag the elfling out of the room. He seemed to be going quietly, until he got to the door where he yelled, "that was worth a lashing!" before he disappeared.  
Elrond paled slightly at the words. He was hardly more then a baby! How could he handle a whipping? "Thranduil, I beg you. Do not whip that child!" Elrond pleaded. Thranduil's eyes darkened.  
"That insolent bratling needs to be dealt with accordingly, Elrond." he said. "A good whipping should remind him of his place."  
"But he is a child!" Elrond tried again. "There has to be another way!" Thranduil shook his head.  
"Elrond, I would not harm him. I am not cruel." he said. Elrond felt sick at the words and hastily excused himself. He decided he would try to find the child, perhaps put an end to the punishment, so he followed the corridors that headed down until he heard the sound of someone screaming in pain behind a heavy metal door. Elrond pushed it open and what he saw made him almost wretch.  
The elfling was tied to a post, his back bared and blood oozing down his back. The child had his head rested against his tied hands, tears flowing down his face.  
"Had enough?" Ronslad asked, smacking the wooden handle of the leather whip against his hand. The slave whimpered slightly, seeming to have given in.  
"Please! I cannot take it much longer!" he was crying softly. The guards exchanged satisfied looks and Ronslad gave him three more lashes for good measures. The elfling's body jerked with each blow, but he did not cry out again. The guards untied him, letting him slid to the ground, his head pressed against the post, his arms hiding his face while he body shuddered with silent sobs. Elrond stepped back into the shadows as the guards went past him and back upstairs. Once he was sure they were gone, Elrond slipped in the room where the elfling was sobbing as though his heart would break.  
"Shhh." Elrond rested the tips of his fingers against the elfling's shoulder where there wasnt any gashes. The elfling bolted upright and whipped around to face Elrond.  
"W..who are you?" he whispered. Elrond took a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned the elfling's face with it.  
"I am Elrond of Imladris." Elrond replied softly. "I am a healer and I can help you." the elfling shook his head.  
"No, you cannot." he said. Elrond slipped a hand under the elfling's arm, helping him to his feet. The elfling hissed in pain as the gashes became taunt, but relaxed against the hand holding him up.  
"Yes, I can." Elrond replied as they went up the stairs. Elrond believed the guards expected the elfling to be out of commission at least until the next day, so he wouldnt be missed. Once they got to Elrond's room, Elrond laid the elfling down on his stomach on the bed and went to fetch help.  
"Glorfindel! Glorfindel, I need your help." Elrond practically pounded on his door. Glorfindel opened the door, seeming to have just gotten out of the bath, wearing only his leggings.  
"What is wrong?" Glorfindel asked, following Elrond back to his room. Once they got there, Glorfindel cussed in a low voice.  
"Who dared...?" he started angrily, but Elrond cut him off.  
"Please get me some clean clothes, and a basin of water." Elrond said. The elfling was still crying softly into the sheets and Elrond felt his heart rip in two. "Hurry!" he called over his shoulder, rubbing the elfling's head comfortingly.  
Glorfindel returned in a matter of seconds carrying an armload of clean towels and a large basin of water perched percariously on top.  
"Anything else you need?" Glorfindel asked, not taking his eyes of the elfling.  
"Yes, get me the emergency kit." Elrond soaked a towel the basin. His closed his eyes as he pressed the towel against the elfling's torn back, knowing it was going to pain him. Sure enough, the elflig cried out and tried to bolt, but Elrond kept a firm hand against his shoulder. "Hold on, little one." Elrond murmured. Glorfindel got the emergency kit out of Elrond's bags and brought it to him.  
"While I prepare a healing draught, I need you to clean his back." Elrond said. Glorfindel gulped. He hated to put anyone in pain, even when he knew it would help. But he wrung out the bloodied towel and tossed it on a chair, soaking a fresh one, laying it on the child's back, putting gently pressure on it. The elfling hissed in pain, but seemed to know he was trying to help.  
By the time Elrond prepared the healing draught, Glorfindel had cleaned the excess blood off the elfling's back, revealing the ugly angry welts and gashes. Glorfindel layed another towel on his back, rubbing it gently while he smooth the back of the elfling's head. The elfling murmured sleepily, Glorfindel's gently hands on his back making him drousey.  
"He could pass as mine." he commented quietly to Elrond, who smiled.  
"Aye. He could, couldnt he?" Elrond gently pushed the elfling onto his back, patting the side of his still-bruised face to wake him back up. "That feels good." he murmured softly.  
"I know, son. Please sit up so you can drink this." Elrond held the mug to the elfling's mouth, allowing him to take tiny sips until it was gone. "Thank you for helping me." he muttered.  
"It was nothing." Glorfindel pushed his hair off his forehead. "What is your name?"  
"Legolas." the elfling said, closing his eyes. Elrond frowned. It was unusual for elves to sleep with their eyes close; only when they were unconscious or in a great deal of pain.  
A few minutes later, Legolas muttered, "it does not hurt anymore." Elrond smiled. The healing draught worked and Legolas would be on his way to recovery.  
"Stay with him." Elrond muttered to Glorfindel. Elrond needed to speak with Thranduil immediately.

"Enter." Thranduil called lazily. Elrond stalked into his study. "Ah, what can I do for you?" Thranduil asked.  
"It is about the performance your slave and servant put on at dinner." Elrond said. Thranduil massaged his forehead.  
"I apologize for that. I do not know what to do with that boy. Whipping him does not seem to work. He believes he is high of status and is forever strutting through the castle, his head high and his eyes defiant."  
"I have an idea." Elrond said. "Perhaps sending him with me would work. The elves of Rivendell would not stand for such insolence and he would be forever stopped short should he get out of hand." Thranduil was looking at him thoughtfully, so Elrond quickly said, "of the elven armies, Rivendell's is the most effecient. The most disciplined." Elrond held his breath as Thranduil said.  
"Perhaps you are right. Very well, I shall send him with you. Perhaps you can snap him out of this." Elrond's shoulders sagged with relief.  
"Thank you. You will not regret it." Elrond forced himself to walk back to his chamber, fighting the urge to whoop like an elfling. But once he was safely behind the door, he allowed a huge grin to grace him face.  
"Glorfindel! He agreed to send Legolas with us!" Elrond lowered his voice, noting the said elfling was fast asleep.  
"How?" Glorfindel whispered, shocked.  
"He believes we will 'not stand of his insolence' and break him of his stubbornness." Elrond shook his head. "But there is something I do not understand. Who are his parents?"  
"I do not know, but I am glad we will not have to leave him here to the king's tender mercies." Glorfindel's fair face was darkened with anger. Elrond understood Glorfindel had a weakness for children of any race, much like himself. "Elladan and Elrohir will love a playmate." Glorfindel continued. Elrond gave him a sly look.  
"You mean YOU would like a playmate." Elrond smirked. Glorfindel, for his credit, shrugged.  
"But we cant let on about what we are planning with him." Glorfindel said. Elrond agreed.  
Elrond let the elfling sleep in his chambers, but when he awoke the next day, he was gone and so was the bloodied towels.  
Elrond wished he could tell Legolas what he was planning, but he could tell the elfling had no control over his mouth and might accidentally let slip in anger and Thranduil would reconsider. Elrond couldnt risk that, so for the remainder of the visit, he avoided Legolas the best he could, though ever fatherly fiber of his being wanted to scoop the elfling up and tell him he would be safe.  
Legolas, to his credit, managed to somehow keep out of trouble for the rest of the visit. Everytime Elrond saw him, he had his head down, dutifully applying himself to his chores. The day for their leave, Thranduil summoned Legolas, who sauntered in, his head held high, staring the king directly in the eyes.  
"Phelile, Frandise, see to the slave that he is prepared for travel." the two elves seized Legolas and dragged him to the dungeons, where the tied him to the whipping post.  
"Whatever you are doing, I would not dare if I was you!" Legolas yelled at them. The elves ignored him while they filled a large basin with water and soap. Phelile untied Legolas and threw him in the basin. Legolas yelped in surprise; the water was icy and the dungeon was cold as it was. He tried to get back out, but the elves held him in the water, scrubbing violently at him hair. "At least allow me to undress first!" Legolas cried. The two allowed him to do such, ignoring his shivering. Soon they had him washed and dried and dressed in fresh leggings and tunic; black. He was still a slave, even if he wasnt going to be in the kingdom any longer. They dragged Legolas back upstairs and shoved him through the door of the throneroom where the king and the travelers were waiting for him.  
Legolas climbed to his feet, tossing his long, WET, hair out of his face with a flourish. He glared at the king, earning him a smack to the face. "Have a safe journey and dont let that brat get the better of you." Thranduil told them. "We wont, dont worry." Elrond replied, his voice cold as he observed Legolas. Legolas felt a surge of anger and hatred. He had been set up! Thranduil caught Legolas by the arm as he went to follow the others outside and hissed, "just remember who you are, SLAVE!" he gave him a shove. Legolas met up with the others in the courtyard, still peeved from his 'bath'.  
"Are you ok?" Orophin asked, peering at Legolas' face as he mounted the horse he was going to ride. "Yes. I am fine!" Legolas snapped back. Rumil looked taken back.  
"Ok, fine. Sorry." Orophin held his hands in surrender. "I was only concerned."  
"You look wet." Rumil said blantenly. Orophin glared at him.  
"I AM wet!" Legolas hissed back between clenched teeth. He tapped the flanks of the horse to move himself up away from the brothers.  
"For a slave, he isnt very submissive." Legolas heard Rumil whisper. Then he heard the sound of a hand connecting to a head and Haldir hissing, "he shouldnt have to be. He is a living being, just like you, just like me." Legolas smirked satisfied. When they stopped for the night, Legolas sat away from the fire, glaring at others. He was confused. Were they allies or enemies? Were they going to treat him like Thranduil or were they going to help him? Was all this a trick or were they genuine?  
Elrond went over to him, holding his hand out. Legolas stared at him before hissing, "if this is some sort of plot you and King Thranduil have thought up to psych me out or something, I am not fooled." Elrond looked at him, seeming to be stunned.  
"No, I want to help you." Elrond tried to say, but Legolas was getting worked up and was warming to his theme.  
"That is it, isnt it? All of you, trying to break me." Legolas got up and was pacing now, gaining the attention of everyone. "You are especially sneaky. You help me when I was injured, saw me weak. You helped me so I would trust you, and then you betrayed me!" Legolas was shouting now. "The Mirkwood elves didnt care; none of you care! I am just a lowly slave to you! If you believe you can bring me down, think AGAIN!" Legolas was so caught up in yelling at Elrond he didnt notice Glorfindel coming up behind him and landing a smart smack to his behind. Legolas jumped and whipped around.  
"Now, I believe that is quite enough of that." Glorfindel said calmly. His cool voice made Legolas even angrier and he swung at Glorfindel, who easily caught his arm, pushing it down. He put his hand on Legolas' head, holding him at bay. He allowed the elfling to swing at him, never coming close to actually hitting him. Rumil and Orophin watched, horrified. "Wow, if that had been us, we would not sit for a week!" Rumil whispered to Orophin, who nodded.  
Glorfindel let Legolas swing at him until he was exausted and just leaned wearily against the hand holding him up. He was red in the face and his voice hoarse from screaming profanity at the warrior. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. But Glorfindel wasnt going to let him off that easily.  
"Are you finished?" he asked lightly. Legolas blew out an irritated breath. "tired now? Are you going to listen?" Legolas immediately began yelling at Glorfindel again, trying to hit him. Glorfindel sighed. This was going to take a while. About an hour later, Legolas had completely lost his voice and was so tired Glorfindel was the only thing between Legolas and the ground.  
"Now you are going to listen and listen well, little one." Glorfindel said. Legolas shook his head, but didnt try to fight anymore. "You have a problem with authority. I understand that it is unfair that way you have been treated. But your behavior to your elders is completely unacceptable and if you were one of the elflings under my care, you would be sleeping on your stomach tonight. As it is, I will let you off with a warning of a very warm bottom if you EVER do this again, is that understood?" he didnt wait for the answer that was never going to come and continued. "We are trying to help you, but honestly, would King Thranduil really let you come with us if he thought we wouldnt be rough with you?" Legolas felt limp against his hand. The sound of Glorfindel's deep voice was draining Legolas of his anger and he felt like crying. "I promise you, you will not get treated like you were in Mirkwood, regardless of what you do. But you will have consequences. I am not being unfair, littlest one." Legolas, for the first time, looked up and met Glorfindel's eyes. "Ask Rumil or Orophin if they have ever gotten away with anything close to the little performance you have put on tonight. You can make this easy or you can make this hard. Either way, once you are a warrior, you will thank us for giving you boundaries and administering discipline." There was a pause while Glorfindel allowed his words to sink in. "May I go to bed now?" Legolas asked in a small voice. Glorfindel was inwardly relieved, but all he did was nod and moved his hand away from Legolas' forehead so he could go past him to lay out a bedroll.  
Elrond smiled once Legolas laid down and was facing away from the others. "He is testing you." he said quietly. He knew Legolas was defying Glorfindel by laying with his back to him, like he was ignoring him. "Aye. I know. But I think he got the message, it is just taking it a while to sink in. He does not trust us yet, so he behavior can be excused for the moment." Glorfindel crossed his arms and sighed. "but once we get to Imladris, he is going to get a wake-up call he cannot ignore." Elrond smirked at that. He could tell Glorfindel and Legolas were going to be butting heads quite a lot, but he also knew it was probably going to be good for them both. Elladan and Elrohir were already brought up right, despite their mischief and never earned more then a few smacks to the bottom. Legolas, it seemed, was very wild and very stubborn. He was almost looking forward to watching their power struggle.  
After everyone was in bed, Rumil tapped Legolas on the shoulder, making him roll over.  
"What?" he hissed, but without any real venom. He was tired and Glorfindel's scolding still shocked him.  
"I just thought I'd warn you; I would listen to Elrond and obey Glorfindel if I was you." Rumil said. "what you did tonight was foolish and dangerous. If I ever did something like that, not only would Haldir light me up, but I'd most likely feel Celeborn's belt as well." Legolas rolled his eyes. Typical elfling, he thought.  
"I'd been beaten so badly I couldnt stand up. I have scars from horsewhips and other things you couldnt even dream up. I am not afraid of Glorfindel nor Elrond. They should be afraid of me." Legolas said. Rumil's jaw dropped. "Shh, you do not want anyone to hear you." Rumil put a finger to his lips and gave a cautious look around the campsite. "I'm not going to envy you if you disrespect either of them again." Rumil rolled over, still shaking his head. I'll show them, Legolas thought. I'll show them I will not be beaten, not this time! Smiling contently, Legolas fell asleep. 


	2. New Home

While they were riding the next day, Elrond watched in amusement while Legolas tried his best to ignore everyone, his eyes fixed on the ground. Elrond was sure if he didnt stop grinding his teeth he was going to shatter them.  
Glorfindel's mere presence seemed to set the elfling on edge. Elrond caught Legolas sneaking glances at him, but when the warrior turned, he quickly lowered his eyes again. It seemed Legolas was taking what he'd been told to heart and was trying not to provoke him.  
Everything was peaceful until the night before they entered Imladris. They had just set up camp and were preparing to eat. Legolas was fidgeting and Orophin and Rumil were having a quiet argument, pushing each other.  
"Why dont you three go find some firewood and some vegetables?" Haldir suggested. The 'elflings' were starting to fray on him nerves. His brothers jumped at the chance to get away.  
"Come on, Legolas!" they seized Legolas' arms, making him yelp in surprise as he was dragged to his feet and off towards the edge of the forest they were camping next to.  
"Dont go too far!" Elrond called after them. They made noncommental noises in return, disappearing. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Glorfindel asked.  
"Pretty sure. They wont go far and if they do get lost, we can follow the sound of their mouths." Haldir replied. A few minutes later they heard the sound of shouting and fighting. "Oh, no." Glorfindel rolled his eyes as he and Haldir went to see what was wrong. Orophin and Legolas were rolling on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand. Orophin had the beginnings of a black eye and bruises on his face while the back of Legolas' head had blood trickling down his neck and a split lip. Rumil stood back, looking worried.  
"Enough!" Glorfindel seized each of them by the back of their shirts, holding them apart. Orophin immediately quit struggling and lower his eyes submissively to the older elf. Legolas, on the other hand, increased his fighting until Glorfindel smacked the back of his head, not hard, but enough to get his attention.  
"Lemme at 'im!" Legolas panted, trying to twist out of the hold. But the odds werent in his favor and was only succeeding in exausting himself.  
"Darro, stop this instant!" Glorfindel grabbed Legolas by the arms, twisting them behind his back, making any attempts at freedom folly. Once he had a secure grip, he turned to Orophin. "explain."  
"Well, sir. We were gathering firewood," he gestured to the pile of wood that had been discarded in the tussle. "when I accidentally tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and fell onto Legolas, knocking us both to the ground. And when I tried to apologize, he said I did it on purpose and struck me in the face." Orophin trailed off, not wanting to continue.  
"And then?" Haldir asked firmly. Orophin sighed.  
"I...lost my temper and called him a pathetic excuse for an elf amd it was not a wonder the king...decided he was only suited for slave work." Orophin flinched under the stern looks from the two elder elves. "Then he tackled me and we began to fight."  
"Dont forget about when you said Elrond was only taking pity on him by allowing him to accompany us." Rumil chimed in. "Yeah...and that." Orophin lowered his eyes again, too ashamed to meet the gazes above him. "But Legolas started it." "I DID NOT!" Legolas twisted desperately, his anger getting the better of him. "You started it when you shoved me to the ground!"  
"I did not shove you to the ground!" Orophin shouted back. "I tripped!" Legolas gave a shallow laugh.  
"If that is your excuse, then you more of a disgrace to the elven race then I am!" he snarled.  
"Enough." Glorfindel's voice was dangerously low. His tone caught their attention and even Legolas didnt want to set him off at the moment. "We will discuss this when we get back to camp." he continued, pulling Legolas so he was walking in front of him, not trusting him enough to let him walk by himself. They led the way back to camp where Elrond and Celeborn were waiting.  
"What happened?" Celeborn asked immediately. Glorfindel related what he'd been told. As soon as he was done, Celeborn turned to his second eldest fosterling.  
"I can deem it safe to assume you know better then this." he said.  
"Yes sir." Orophin muttered. "But he struck me first!" he cried.  
"Yes, but you are older then him and have a responsibility that he does not. If you are going to allow something petty such as that instigate you into violence, then I believe I might rethink my original intention of giving you a place among the Lorien guard patrol." Celeborn said. Orophin's face fell. He knew he should have just told someone instead of fighting with Legolas, but there was something about Legolas that didnt seem right. He was very violent and had an angry temperment. If he had been raised as a slave, surely he wouldnt dare act up like he does.  
"Yes sir." Orophin said quietly. He knew he had let his foster father and mentor down, not to mention disgraced his and his brother's name. He was going to make up for it and prove he was worthy of the position he desired.  
Glorfindel finally released Legolas, who sank gratefully to the ground. His head hurt where he had smacked it against the ground when he was fighting with Orophin and his lip was still bleeding. Legolas buried his face in his arms, trying to compose himself. What Orophin told him was exactly true. All he'd ever be good for was slave's work and was a disgrace to the elven race. Thranduil told him that on numerous occasions, so he knew it was true. But what he didnt understand was why Elrond and Glorfindel cared so much. He didnt know why they bother trying to help him and on top of it all, they were being nice to him. Nice wasnt something Legolas could comprehend, so he lashed out at it. A gently hand pressed against the back of his head made him look up. Elrond had wet a cloth and pressed it against the gash on his head. "Do you want to recount your version of the incident?" Elrond asked, wanting to give him a fair chance to defend himself if he wanted it. Legolas shook his head miserably. He was confused. Everything he had learn while in Mirkwood was being challenged over a matter of days. He wanted to trust Elrond, but he was afraid of being hurt again. He didnt think his heart could handle being broken again. And Glorfindel set him on edge because no matter what he did, it didnt seem to bother him. The night he shouted at and fought with him, calling him names and voicing profanities, all he did was stand there with that infuriating look on his fair face. Glorfindel anger Legolas beyond words because he knew, from only knowing him for a short time, he was never going to win. He could hit, kick, shout, scream, and curse all he wanted, but the golden warrior would always win because he didnt lose his temper. Legolas was far from liking him, but he respected him though he would never admit it. "You are going to have to put a leash on that temper of yours, little one." Elrond murmured, cleaning the sticky blood out of Legoas' golden hair. "I do not know how." Legolas heard himself say.  
"Well, you will learn." Elrond said. "and anytime you need help with controling said emotions, I am sure Glorfindel would be more then glad to give the help necessary to remind you how to control yourself." Legolas felt his teeth clench. He was sure he would!  
"Perhaps you should apologize to Orophin for hitting him?" Elrond asked. Legolas thought about arguing, but then decided if he did apologize, maybe he'd show that know-it-all he wasnt a disgrace, so he nodded instead. Elrond was more then a little surprise but didnt let it show. Legolas stood up shakily, his head still throbbing, and made his way over to where the Lorien brothers were sitting.  
"I apologize for hitting you." he said. Orophin stared at him in shock until Haldir punched him in the arm.  
"Oh, um. I apologize for saying what I said to you and fighting with you. I am older then you and should be setting an example." Orophin snuck a glance at him older brother, who nodded approvingly. Legolas felt a small smile tug at his lips.  
"Why dont you sit here with us?" Rumil invited, scooting over to make room. Legolas sat down, his heart feeling light for the first time. He had friends, allies. Soon they were talking and laughing, making jokes and telling stories. Elrond sat across from them, smiling. Legolas was in need of the medicine that could only be found in light talk and laughter. "What did you do to him?" Glorfindel asked, joining him.  
"Nothing. He makes his own decisions and he finally made the right one." Elrond replied. Glorfindel shook his head.  
"I get the feeling he does not like me very much." he said. "Nae, I do not believe that is what it is. I think he likes you, but he does not want to because you frusterate him." Elrond smiled. "He has a lot of potential if he would quit being so stubborn." Glorfindel commented. "But he is eventually going to have to submit, if I have to force him myself."  
"I believe you might just have to." Elrond replied.  
The next afternoon saw the arrival in Rivendell. Legolas couldnt help himself but stare at the magnificent castle and its surroundings. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. "You like it?" Orophin asked. "I have never seen anything like it!" Legolas breathed. He was going to like it here, he was sure of it. "Ada! Ada!" when they reached the house, two identical elflings, a little older then Legolas ran out and straight to Elrond. "You are back!" one cried, hugging Elrond.  
"Yes, I am back." Elrond said in amusement. "Have you two been behaving for your mother?" the twins exchanged a nervous look.  
"Um...yes?" the other twin said. Legolas was staring at them, the concept of twins was foreign to him. One of the elflings turned and saw him sitting there and said, "Ada, who is that?"  
"That is Legolas, Elrohir." Elrond replied, setting them back on the ground so he could dismount. Legolas realized he was the only one still mounted and jumped down off the horse. "Legolas, these are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas was still staring at them, a pang of jealousy running through his heart. "Do you want to come play?" Elladan asked. Legolas looked to Elrond, feeling like it was right to ask permission before going off. Elrond nodded.  
"He may if he wishes." he said. "Do you?" Elrohir asked. Legolas shrugged. Delighted, the twins seized his arms, dragging him away, chatting a mile a minute.  
"Are you going to be our new brother?" Elladan asked. "No." Legolas snorted, the idea absurd to him.  
"Do you like our ada and everyone?" Elrohir asked.  
"I do not mind Haldir and his brothers, and your adar is kind and I like him. Celeborn, I do not have much of an opinion on yet." Legolas replied, playing with a twig.  
"What about Glorfindel?" Elladan asked. Legolas snapped the twig in half at the sound of that name.  
"I dispise Glorfindel." Legolas said simply, not bothering to keep the venom out of his voice.  
"Why?" Elladan asked, shocked anyone couldnt love Glorfindel.  
"Because he is an arrogant, frusterating, infuriating egomaniac and I can get along just fine without him." Legolas replied.  
"But Glorfindel is great!" Elrohir argued. "He always plays with us and is really nice and everyone likes him."  
"Not me." Legolas replied.  
"What did he do to make you mad at him?" Elladan asked.  
"He believes he can get the better of me. He thinks I will eventually submit myself to authority and I will never." Legolas replied. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look. "what?" Legolas asked, frowning.  
"Glorfindel may be stern at times, but once you get to know him, he is one of the greatest people you will ever want to meet." Elrohir twisted a piece of raven hair around his fingers. "He is actually a lot of fun." Legolas snorted, but decided not to argue with them. "Is Glorfindel your ada?" Elladan asked suddenly. Legolas retched.  
"No he is not!" Legolas exclaimed, the very idea horrifying him. "Where on earth did you get an idea such as that?"  
"Well, you both look an awful lot alike." Elladan murmured, studying the elfling. "You both have blue eyes and blond hair and similar profiles." Legolas snorted again.  
"Perhaps we do look alike, but I can assure you, we are not related." Legolas said. The twins started chattering on about something or the other, but Legolas was too deep in thought to notice. He had to admit, he DID look a lot like Glorfindel. His mind played back to the day he tried to start a fight with him and cringed. Now he had calmed down, he realized he HAD disrespected him and for what? Glorfindel did nothing to him, in fact, all he was trying to do was help him and Legolas had fought him every step of the way. Legolas felt his pride deflate and knew the first chance he got, he was going to go apologize to him. Truthfully, Legolas liked Glorfindel, what he knew about him wasnt much, but the way he got along with everyone and always had a kind word to say was enough to want to get to know him. Legolas just was afraid of getting hurt again.  
"There you are!" a voice brought Legolas out of his thought and all three of the elflings turned to see a dark-haired elf making his way over to them. "It is time for lunch." at the word 'lunch', Legolas realized how hungry he was. "Ok, hannon-le." Elladan said. "Legolas, this is Figwit. He's one of ada's advisors." the darkhaired elf bowed slightly to Legolas.  
"Come." Figwit led the way back to the house. "You may want to wash up first." Figwit advised. The twins nodded agreement and dragged Legolas to the bathing chambers. "You cannot go downstairs dressed like that!" Elladan said after they finished washing their hands. He left and came back with a purple and blue tunic and matching leggings. "Put these on." Legolas gratefully accepted the clothes, relieved no one else would see him disgraced in slave's garb. After he changed, the twins led the way to the dininghall where everyone was already eating.  
"Well, it is about time!" Glorfindel chidded playfully when he spotted the elflings. Elladan rolled his eyes and Elrohir stuck his tongue out at him, earning a reprimanding growl from his father. Legolas ended up sitting next to Glorfindel, who decided to leave him alone and give him his space. He was engaged in a conversation with Lindir when he felt a small hand tug the sleeve of his jerkin. "Yes, thithin-pen (sp?)?" he asked. Legolas took a deep breath and exhaled deeply, unsure of how to say what he wanted to say. Glorfindel watched him patiently. He knew there was something the elfling wanted to get off his chest, but he needed some time to do it.  
"I..." Legolas took another deep breath. "I wanted to...apologize for my behavior the other day. You were right, it was unacceptable." Glorfindel skillfully hid the shock that threatened to make his jaw drop. Instead, he simply nodded.  
"Very well. Apology accepted." Glorfindel hid a smile at the look of relief that broke Legolas' face. "I'm actually proud of you for coming on your own and owning up to your mistake." Legolas turned back to his plate, a huge grin splitting his face at the praise. Never in his life had ANYONE told him they were proud of him. Glorfindel looked away from Legolas and met Elrond's eyes. They exchanged a smirk. Maybe Legolas wasnt beyond hope after all.  



	3. Trouble

A/N: I have nothing else to do since I'm stuck inside with the flu and a fever. I guess elves DO get sick!

Legolas played with his food, idly listening to the talk around the table. It wasnt anything really interesting, just talk about this and that; who invaded whom, what weather to expect, nothing Legolas was interested in. But he was too nervous to eat, he couldnt remember the last time he'd sat at a table with other people and ate if he ever had. But he was determined not to make a fool of himself and tried to take slow bites, but habit was getting the better of him and he had to fight the urge to shove the food and run away. In Mirkwood if he didnt finish his food before the other servants got there, they'd take it from him. He had a feeling they wouldnt do that here, but it was hard to fight habit.  
Legolas' strugglings was not unmissed by Elrond, who was watching him closely. He noticed when they were camping Legolas finished his food in seconds, but here he was trying to make an effort to be polite.  
Not so brave now, are you ion-nin? Elrond thought. He knew that had to be humbling for the proud little elfling and didnt feel really sorry for him. He needed to be brought down a notch or two.  
Finally Legolas asked to be excused, pushing his plate away. Elrond nodded his consent and Legolas practically ran out of the dininghall. He didnt know where is room was or even if he had one, so he went back outside and sat down on the steps. This place was a lot different from Mirkwood, the air was clean and everything was bright and beautiful. He was so captivated by the scene he didnt notice anyone had joined him until a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. Legolas gave a short cry of surprise and jerked away, turning to face whoever was there.  
"Easy, little one." Elrond chuckled in a low voice. Legolas glared at him, not liking to be laughed at. "I did not mean to scare you." "You did not scare me," Legolas said in a haughty voice. "You only surprised me, that is all." Elrond surpressed a grin. He sat down on the steps, motioning for Legolas to join him. "I should go on ahead and tell you what is to be expected of you here." Elrond said. Legolas tensed. He didnt like 'what was expected of him', but he figured if he didnt like it, he could always just do what he wanted anyway. What was the worse they could do to him?  
"First, you will attend lessons the same as Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond continued. Legolas' face broke into a grin. He loved to learn, but no one ever taught him anything. He didnt even know how to read or write, but he learned other things by listening to people talk. He was a very bright young elfling and craved knowledge he couldnt have.  
"Second, you will also have battle training." Legolas bounced up and down in excitement. When he could grab a few minutes, he loved watching the warriors practice in the archery field. He always wanted to try, but he never had a chance.  
"Are you serious?" Legolas asked. Elrond nodded. "Thank you!" Legolas paused for a minute before giving Elrond a brief hug. "You're very welcome." Elrond smiled. He wished his sons had the eagerness to attend classes that Legolas had. "But there is only one problem." Legolas bit his lower lip.  
"And what is that?" Elrond raised an eyebrow.  
"I do not know anything. I do not know how to read or write even! I will be completely useless!" Legolas cried. "Legolas, please calm down." Elrond put a hand on his shoulder. "It is alright. No one expects you to know everything when no one had taught you. You will simply have to learn." Legolas didnt look convinced, but nodded anyway.  
"LEGOLAS!" two high voices cut through the air before either of them could say anything else. "Legolas, where are you?"  
"I am out here!" Legolas called back. A moment later, Elladan and Elrohir appeared, breathless with excitement.  
"Guess what!" Elladan exclaimed. "Glorfindel said we could practice our archery!"  
"Um, good for you." Legolas looked at them in confusion.  
"And he said you could come too, if you want." Elrohir explained. Legolas brightened visably. The twins pulled him to his feet and they broke into a run down the hill to the archery field.  
"Have you ever practiced with a bow before?" Elladan asked. Legolas shook his head.  
"Nae, I've never even held one much less used one." Legolas admitted. Elladan went to where the bows and quivers were leaning against a tree and selected one for Legolas.  
"Here. This one should be easy for you to use." he handed it to him. Legolas smiled his thanks.  
"Ok, here's the deal." Glorfindel's deep voice sounded from behind them. "You are not to aim at the house, at each other, or directly up, understand?" the three nodded. "Ok, here." he strung Legolas' bow and showed him how to hold it. "Now aim at the target over there." he pointed to where about a dozen targets were set up around ten feet away.  
Elladan and Elrohir were already laying into the targets like professionals. Legolas tried to copy them, but only managed to sail over the target.  
Frusterated, Legolas sat down on the ground, his bow cradled between his arms. It looked so easy, yet he couldnt even make one target.  
"Are you having trouble?" Elladan asked. "No." Legolas bit back. "I am doing just fine."  
"Well, I certainly can tell by the way you missed every target." Elladan snickered. Legolas glanced once over his shoulder to make sure Glorfindel wasnt paying attention before tackling Elladan to the ground, wrenching his bow out of his hands and using it to beat him in the face and over the head with it.  
"Ai! Help! Glorfindel, Legolas has gone insane!" Elladan shouted, trying to protect himself from the attack. Glorfindel, who had been helping Elrohir resting his bow, hurried over and grabbed the back of Legolas' shirt and literally threw him off of Elladan.  
"What is gotten into you? Have you lost your mind?" Glorfindel shook his head. "What happened?"  
"He was taunting me!" Legolas pointed accusingly at Elladan. Glorfindel turned to Elladan with raised eyebrows.  
"I was not TAUNTING him, I was simply teasing him, like I do Elrohir and he does me. I did not mean for him to take offense to it." Elladan wiped his bloodied nose on the sleeve of his tunic. "But even if I was, that does not give him the right to attack me like that!" Glorfindel lifted Elladan's chin and inspected the damage. He had numerous welts and bruises on his face and his nose seemed to be broken.  
"Go to your adar and have him help you. Tell him what happened, but tell him I am handling it." Glorfindel instructed. Elladan noded and, keeping his head tilted back, headed back for the house. Then Glorfindel turned on Legolas with a look that made him think maybe attacking Elrond's heir maybe wasnt the best idea he ever had. He remembered what Glorfindel told him and wondered if he was going to make good on his threat.  
"It seems you thrive in fist fighting, no?" without waiting for an answer, Glorfindel pulled his tunic and shirt over his head and set them neatly aside. "Since nothing seems to be getting through to you, perhaps you need someone bigger then you show you what it feels like, hm?" Legolas didnt say anything, he was too busy staring at the warrior's rippling muscles. Surely he wasnt serious?  
"You want me to fight you one on one?" Legolas whispered. Glorfindel nodded, taking a leather band out of his pocket and trying his hair back out of his eyes. Now Legolas knew starting a fight with Elladan had been a bad idea. There was no way he'd be able to stand his ground against the legend. "But..." Legolas tried to stall while looking for a way out. "But what? You seem so keen on fighting, now you have someone who is willing to fight and you are reluntant." a smirk graced Glorfindel's face. Legolas decided he couldnt back out now, he wasnt going to be shown up as a coward. He stepped forward, fists raised and swung at the older elf, who sidestepped him, tripping him so he stumbled. While he was trying to regain his balance, Glorfindel gave him a mighty shove, making him land facefirst in the dirt. "IS that all you got?" Glorfindel taunted, motioning for him to make another move. Now Legolas was angry and came back at him with full vengance, but Glorfindel blocked every blow, much to Legolas' frusteration. Finally, Glorfindel swung himself, catching Legolas in the face, making his nose bleed, splitting his lip, knocking him to the ground. Stunned, Legolas could only look up at Glorfindel. "Have you had enough?" Glorfindel asked. Legolas tried to glare at him, but the tears he was trying to hold back took away the effect. Glorfindel felt a pang of guilt, but the elfling needed to learn. "Think about how you feel right now before you start fighting with someone. The pain and the humiliation should be a reminder to you that I can and will bring you to your knees, young one. Elrohir," Glorfindel motioned to Elrohir, who had been watching the whole thing in silence. "take Legolas to your father and tell him I will tell him what happened later." Elrohir nodded, helping Legolas to his feet and headed to the house.  
In the healing wing, Elrond was giving Elladan a fresh cloth to stem the flow of blood when the two arrived.  
"What happened?" he asked when he saw Legolas, who lost his struggle with tears and was crying freely. "Glorfindel said he will explain later." Elrohir replied, helping Legolas climb onto one of the beds. Elrond frowned, but got a cloth and held it to Legolas' nose. "Thank you, Elrohir." Elrond said, dismissing his youngest. "Tell Glorfindel to meet me in my study in about twenty minutes." Elrohir nodded and hurried out.  
After Elrond cleaned up Legolas' nose and lip, the elfling still hadnt stopped crying. Elrond felt bad for him, but knew he deserved what he got for starting it with Elladan. He needed to keep his temper in check.  
"I will be back in a bit," Elrond told the two elfling. He advised them to stay there and keep something on thier noses until it stopped bleeding. After he left, Elladan reached out and patted Legolas' arm.  
"I am sorry that you thought I was taunting you. Its just me and Ro tease each other like that all the time." he said. Legolas nodded, his cries quieting to sniffles. "Hey, ada said you are going to be joining Ro and me in studies." Elladan said brightly in an attempt to change the subject. Legolas nodded, rubbing his wrist over his eyes.  
"He told me something like that earlier." Legolas replied.  
"It will great fun. You and me can pass notes when Erestor is not looking. Ro is too intent on actually listen he is no fun." Elladan rolled his eyes. Legolas grinned slightly.  
"But what if we get caught?" Legolas asked.  
"When I get caught doing something in class, Erestor simply rolls his eyes and says, 'acting like your adar's son again, Elladan?'" Elladan rolled his eyes with a grin. "I do not know what he means by that, ada does not act like me at all!" Legolas had to agree with that, he'd never met two people who were less alike!  
In Elrond's study, Glorfindel was recounting what had happened between him and Legolas. Elrond listened in silence until Glorfindel finished.  
"So that is why he was crying." Elrond mused. Glorfindel felt another pang of guilt. He didnt think he'd make him cry.  
"He was crying?" he asked guiltily.  
"Oh yes. In fact he was still whimpering when I left." Elrond smiled when he saw the look on his friend's face. "fear not, mellon. I do not think he was crying because of pain, but because of the humiliation of being, once again, shown up by you."  
"I am running out of idea of what to do with him! Nothing I've done so far has worked. It is like he has multiple personalities or something! He is fine one minute, then the next he goes into a fit of rage! Even though I do not approve, I do see why Thranduil had him in the position he was in." Glorfindel sighed.  
"I believe you are doing fine with him." Elrond said, leaning down and getting a bottle of wine out of the bottom drawer of his desk. "He needs someone to rough him up a little. Once he knows that is what he can expect from you, he will be much more cautious." Elrond pour the wine into two glasses, offering one to Glorfindel, who readily accepted.  
"Perhaps you are right." Glorfindel agreed. He downed the wine in one gulp and went to pour himself some more.  
"He actually reminds me of you when you were his age." Elrond said with a smile. Glorfindel choked.  
"Of ME? I NEVER behaved in such a manner!" Glorfindel protested indignantly.  
"Not like that, but in the sense you were pretty high on yourself as an adolensence." Elrond smirked. "Your head was so inflated,I'm surprised your horse could carry you! You were pretty haughty and arrogant and acted like everyone was inferior to you." Glorfindel opened his mouth to protest, but realized his friend was right.  
"Perhaps I was a bit...over the top as a youth." he admitted. "but I also remember exactly what that got me too. I do not want him to take as long as I did to realize he does not have to be so arrogant to gain attention." Glorfindel said. "Like I told him, I will not hesitate in bring him to his knees."

. , 


	4. I Will Do My Best

Thranduil couldnt sleep the night Legolas went home with Elrond. Legolas hadn't always been that difficult-it was by Thranduil's own doing that turn a once sweet, funloving elfing into a cold, rough beast. Thranduil always pretended it was Legolas' fault-that he'd turn out like that eventually anyway; but deep down inside, Thranduil knew he had ruined him.  
He never thought he was CRUEL to him-he never gave him more then he could handle. But he knew it was no way for a father to treat his son, yet he did it anyway.  
Thranduil finally gave up on sleep and went to the balcony to look over the ruins of his kingdom. Everything was failing in his eyes-his wife sailed for the Undying Lands, leaving him with a mirror image of her to taunt him. His kingdom was quickly going to the evil of Middle Earth and not only that; he had to live with the fact he didnt have a son anymore.  
No one in Greenwood knew who Legolas was-everyone assumed when the Queen left-she took their son with her. No one knew Thranduil locked his infant son in the dungeons that day, in the cold darkness, leaving him there to cry, frightened. Three days later, a nursemaid took him out and took care of him until he was old enough to be put to serious work under the call of the head servant. Legolas was brutely beaten and abused; forced to work long hours on little sleep and hardly any food or water. Legolas grew strong and tough to the point where he didnt feel anything. Not happiness, not sadness, nothing. All he could feel was the stripe layed on his back when he lost his temper or wasnt swift enough for his superior's liking. Not a day went by Thranduil didnt regretted his decision, but by that time, it was too late.  
Thranduil looked up at the sky; wishing for his wife back. "Nuvitina, why did you leave me?" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "Why did you leave me with your precious irreplaceable light? You should've known I couldnt take care of him." Thranduil sighed wearily. He knew she couldnt hear him, so he didnt know why he bothered. Thranduil turned back and went back to bed, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep; his dreams plagued by dreams of his son.

Erestor watched Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas as they did the assignments he gave them for the day. He was impressed by how eager Legolas was to learn. He always gave his full attention and was learning fast. Erestor also saw that Legolas seemed to calm down some when he had something to do. He rarely fought with anyone and smiled a whole lot more then he used to. He was coming along very well, except he wouldn't go near Glorfindel. Ever since the fight with Elladan, Legolas went out of his way to stay as far from the fair warrior as he could. Whether out of fear or some sort of twisted respect, Legolas didn't speak or so much as look at him unless he had to.  
"Sir? I'm done." Legolas' quiet voice brought him back to the present. He was standing in front of Erestor's desk, his piece of parchment in hand. Erestor looked at the twins and saw neither one was even through the first two questions yet.  
"Oh, yes." Erestor took the paper from him. "thank you, you may go." Legolas nodded and walked out. Erestor watched the blond elf walk away, allowing himself a small smile. He was going to go far, that elfling was.

Legolas wandered down to the archery range to watch the the students train. Since the incident with Elladan, Legolas hadnt touched a bow. But he liked to watch them practice.  
"Aim...go." Legolas could hear the orders as he approached. He was in awe at how in sync they were. He longed for that kind of concentration and discipline.  
Legolas sat down under a tree as close as he could get without being in the way. He watched the captain go among the students, repositioning an elbow or adjusting a hold. "Very good. Just a little higher." the captain said. Legolas' heart sank as he realized it was Glorfindel. About that time, Glorfindel turned and their eyes met.  
"Well, gentlemen. Seems we have company." Glorfindel said with a slight smile. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Legolas was frozen, unsure of what to do. "I am finished for the day." he finally said after he found his voice. Glorfindel nodded before turning back to his students. Legolas took it as an invitation to stay, so he moved a bit closer to hear some of the instructions.  
After about ten minutes, Glorfindel called halt and the students started packing up their stuff for the day. Legolas hoped someone would forget to take some of their equipment so he could practice with it when Glorfindel wasnt around but before he could do anything, Glorfindel motioned, without turning, to Legolas to follow him to the garden. Confused, Legolas hurried after him, jogging to keep up.  
"Yes?" Legolas panted once he caught up with the longlimbed warrior. But Glorfindel didnt speak until they were a long way away from the castle and the archery field.

Then he sat down on a bench and motioned for Legolas to do the same. "I have one question for you, young one." he said. Legolas tried not to look nervous.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Will you or will you obey orders or commands if told?" Glorfindel asked, studying the elfling. Legolas blinked.  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked slowly.  
"Dont think I dont see you watching the training sessions." Legolas bit his lip nervously. "do you want to continue training?"  
"Of course!" Legolas said excitedly. Glorfindel held up his hand.  
"But are you willing to do all of it? Take orders, follow commands to the letter? No arguements, no fights, none of that."

"I'll try to do my best." Legolas couldnt keep the defensive tone out of his voice. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.  
"Try? If you're out on a battlefield, my dear Mirkwoodian, 'try' isnt good enough. You have to do!"

"I will do my best...SIR." Legolas replied. Glorfindel nodded.  
"That's all I ask."

"How is his training coming along?" Elrond asked two weeks later. Glorfindel and Elrond were sitting in Elrond's chambers, drinking wine and discussing the day.  
"Very well. He is used to obeying orders, so that isnt a problem. But," Glorfindel smiled. "he just isnt used to following MY orders." both chuckled at that.  
"But he is obeying?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel half-shrugged, taking a sip from his glass. "More or less. He has the attention span of a bug. He's worse at staring off into space then Elrohir." Glorfindel shook his head. "but in his defense, he is trying."  
"That child is so bright and pleasant." Elrond said thoughtfully. "He's a lot like Thranduil, actually."  
"He is a lot like Thranduil." Glorfindel agreed. "do you think he will ever be completely ok?" Elrond sighed sadly.  
"Only time can tell that, my friend. But I believe as long as he stays here, he will be eventually fine."

"It is late and I have lessons in the morning." Glorfindel stood and stretched. "Good night."  
"Good night." Elrond said. After Glorfindel left, Elrond retired to his bed, his mind still filled with thoughts about his wayward elfling.  
Legolas' resemblance to Thranduil was uncanny. Both were very passionate people; highly energetic and eager to please. They both had very thick blond hair, which was uncommon for Mirkwood elves. They both had electic blue eyes and fiery tempers. But Thranduil's son went with his wife to the Undying Lands, did he?  
Elrond sighed, willing his questions away so he could sleep. The elfings didnt have lesson that day, so they spent most of the day in his study, getting underfoot and making things THAT much harder to do.

"Do you think he knows we're coming?" Elrohir whispered loudly. Both Elladan and Legolas shushed him.

"Well, if he didnt, he does now!" Legolas retorted, giving the younger of the twins a hard look. Elrohir covered his mouth.  
"Sorry." he said. Elladan motioned for complete silence as he opened his father's study door an inch. All three elflings peeked though the opening to see Elrond and Erestor sitting at the desk, talking. Elladan silently closed the door.  
"Ok, now. When I say go, we all go, ok?" he said. The younger elfs nodded their consent. "Good. Ok...GO!" the three elflings burst through the study door, shouting. To their disappointment, the adults ignored them and continued with their conversation.  
Annoyed, Elladan marched to his father's side and pulled on his sleeve. "Ada! Pay attention!" he said bossily. Elrond only just managed to keep a grin off his face as he turned to his eldest son.  
"Yes Elladan? Is there something you need?" he said.

"YES! We need you to act scared!" Elrohir piped up, running to the other side for some attention too. Elrond put a hand on each of their heads, smoothing their fine dark hair fondly.  
"Not at the moment, my sons." he said smiling. "Maybe later, I have something urgent I must discuss with Glorfindel and Erestor."

"If he ever arrives." Erestor added. The twins and Legolas looked disappointed, but nodded understandingly.  
"Ok, bye then." as they went out the door, Glorfindel came in.  
"Ah, there you are." Elrond said. "Sit down, there's a problem." Glorfindel frowned as he took a seat next to Erestor.  
"What is the problem?" Erestor asked. Elrond took a letter out of his desk and handed it to him. Erestor read it and quickly handed it to Glorfindel, who finished reading it, crumpled it into a ball and threw it forcefully across the room. "

This is NOT going to happen!" he proclaimed loudly.

"But what can we do? Go to war?" Erestor pointed out. "He does technically belong to Thranduil..." Glorfindel glared at him. "By whatever slave laws Thranduil passed, he is TECHNICALLY his property and he has a right to claim him."

"Erestor, no living being should EVER belong to someone else." Elrond said quietly. "Yes, we will go to war if we have to, but I am not sending that child back to him, never."  
"Have you responded?" Glorfindel asked.

"No. What can I say?" Elrond rubbed his forehead. "'Sorry, but we're going to keep your child?'" Glorfindel opened his mouth to argue, but then froze.  
"His child? Wait...didnt Thranduil HAVE a child?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, he did." Erestor said slowly. "What was his/her name?" Elrond thought for a long time before shaking his head.  
"I do not remember." he said thoughtfully. "It was such a long time ago, it completely slipped my mind."  
"What happened to said child? Does anyone know for sure?" Glorfindel asked.  
"The child went with Nuvitina to the West." Erestor said. "Rumor has it anyway."  
"So that may very well BE the long lost prince/princess?" Glorfindel asked. "He seems a lot like Thranduil."  
"We dont know for sure, but we arent going to say anything." Elrond said. "We dont need rumors to spread or it could get even uglier for us."  
Glorfindel went to the window behind Elrond's desk and look out over the courtyard where Legolas and the twins were playing hide and seek. Legolas was IT and was looking for the twins, a huge grin on his face. He seemed so happy, like a child should be. Glorfindel felt a surge of anger. No one was going to put a finger on that child and he would personally see that they didnt.

A/N: Sorry for such a late update! I've got a REALLY good idea for how to end the story, so I'm going to be working over time! Prepare for more!


	5. Danger Approaches

A/N: things are going to get very very dark for Legolas in the next few chapters. Just a warning. Oh, and I suck at elven names

"So, are we going to tell him we're going to go to war or are we just not going to respond?" Erestor asked. Elrond sighed. He didnt know which one would be worse. If he waited, Thranduil would come to get him-if he told him outright he wasnt handing Legolas over, they would have to have a standing army prepared for the King's arrival.

"Tell him." Glorfindel said quietly. "Just tell him we are willing to do ANYTHING to keep that elfling." Elrond realized that was the best thing to do, so he took out a pen and parchment to begin writing.  
"Should Legolas be informed?" Erestor asked Glorfindel quietly. Glorfindel glanced back out the window to where Legolas had one of the twins pinned underneath him while the other was getting ready to sneak up on him.  
"No, there is no need to worry him in advance. He will know soon enough."

When Thranduil read the letter from Elrond, inviting war, he was overwhelmed with relief. Now he had a perfect excuse not to have to go and claim his son. He would tell everyone Elrond was intent on keeping him and he wasnt worth getting a whole army out to try and retrieve him. Thranduil crumpled up the letter and carelessly tossed it in the direction of the wastebasket. Now he wouldnt never have to worry about that child again.  
While Thranduil was at a meeting later that day, one of the servants went to clean his study. While he was emptying the wastebasket, he picked up the crumpled letter. He could see the word 'Legolas' and 'war' and his curiosity got the better of him and opened the letter. When he finished, a slow grin crossed his face.

"So, that HALF-ELF thinks he can take our property, huh? Thinks we wont mind? Think again!" the servant, Gwynden, was pacing in the winecellar with some of the other servants. "We're going to get him back, we are!"  
"How are we going to do that?" Kutifa, the maid, asked doubtfully.

"We're going to kidnap him, thats what were going to do." Gwyndeth declared.

Legolas was suspicious. Something was wrong. He picked up a tense vibe from most of the adults and they always spoke in hushed voices when he was around and stopped talking all together if they saw him, so he knew it had to do with him. Something was about to happen, he could feel it.  
"Whatever is going to happen, I wont let it!" he declared outloud. He looked out the window at the starry night, feeling satisfied. He'd find someone and make them tell him what was going on tomorrow. Right now, he dressed for bed and quickly fell asleep, unaware of the impending danger.  
Downstairs, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor were relaxing in the library when someone knocked on the door.  
"Enter." A young servant rushed in.

"Yes?" Elrond's eyebrows contracted, seeing the worry on the younger elf's face.  
"Sir, a group of human AND elven travelers have just arrived. Their leader says one of them is very ill and request a place to stay for the night!" he breathed. Elrond and Glorfindel jumped up.

"Of course; have rooms on the third floor prepared and I will see to the ill." Elrond said. The elf nodded and hurried. "This cannot be good!" Elrond shook his head. He went to the Healing Ward to prepare herbs for the ill. He went to the Great Hall where Glorfindel was kneeling beside an very young man who was very pale and barely conscious. A few of his traveling companions stood by, looking nervous. They looked relieved when they saw Elrond.  
"Please step aside." Elrond said, getting down beside him.

"What is his name?" Glorfindel asked.  
"Thymine." "What are his symptoms?" Elrond asked, opening his emergency kit. "Nothing." one woman said, looking down at the ill young man. "We were riding along and he suddenly groaned and fell sideways off his horse." Elrond and Glorfindel looked up in surprise. The others nodded to comfirm what she said.

"How very odd." Elrond mused. He felt Thymine's forehead and saw it was very hot. This worried him.  
"We need to move him out of the drafty hallway." he stood. "Glorfindel, bring him to the Healing Ward. The rest of you might as well get some sleep; there isnt much you can do for him and even less if you arent rested."

"Sir? Rooms are prepared." the young servant said, reapppearing at the top of the staircase.

"Thank you." Elrond nodded to him before turning to the travelers. "Follow Feleo; he will show you to your rooms."

Once in the Healing Ward, Glorfindel frowned, turning to the door. "There is something odd about the elfs with the travelers." he said. Elrond looked up from where he was attempting to bring down the unconscious elf's fever down.

"Like what?" he asked distractedly. He was dabbing a wet cloth on the elf's forehead.

"Like something untrustworthy about them." Glorfindel replied. "I dont like them."

"Well, they might be outcasts or wanderers or something. That doesnt mean they're untrustworthy." Elrond stated. "Hand me the green herbs."

"Do you think Thranduil sent them as spies? Maybe this is all a trick." Glorfindel suggested as he handed Elrond the plant. Elrond rolled his eyes, crushing up the leaves and putting them into a glass with water.

"Do not be ridiculous, Glorfindel. No one can FAKE something this extreme." he scoffed. "They will be gone in a day-two tops. Nothing to worry about."

- Gwynden couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. It was purely by chance the man in the group he and his elves from Mirkwood met up with fell ill, but it was working in his favor. After Elrond took Thymine away and Gwyden and his travelers were showed to rooms, Gwyden snuck out to find Legolas. It wasnt difficult to find the elfling's room since he could trace people with his mind when he was close to them. (might be totally far out, but its my story)

Legolas was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the danger close by. Gwynden first covered the elfling's mouth to prevent him from screaming before seizing him by the arm and dragging him upright.  
Legolas woke immediately, struggling hard against the tight hold. Gwynden released his arm long enough to send a crashing blow to the side of Legolas' head, knocking him unconscious. Then he dragged him to the balcony where one of his men, Elbereth, was waiting below. Gwynden lowered Legolas before dropping him the short distance to the ground where Elbereth caught him. Gwynden jumped down too.

"Lets move." he whispered. He knew they had little time before the guard patrol caught them. Elbereth dragged Legolas behind him until they got to where they hid horses.

"I'll take him." Gwyneth took the unconscious elfling and set him on the horse, careful to have a good grip in case Legolas decided to jump when he woke up.

Legolas felt his head going up and down and wondered where he was. His head hurt terribly, but he knew it would go away soon. Pain never lasted. But the question was: why did it hurt?  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes and saw the sky and the sun glaring accusingly at him, making his shut his eyes quickly. Legolas couldnt remember what happened the night before. He couldnt remember anything!

Suddenly, the bouncing stopped and he heard the murmuring of voices before he was roughly handed down and landed on the ground. Legolas yelped when he landed unceremonially on his rear. His eyes flew open and he saw he was in the forest and he saw two blond elves walking around the clearing. "Where am I?" Legolas called loudly. The elves stopped what they were doing and exchanged a grin.

"Well, well well. Look who is awake." Gwyneth stalked over and lifted Legolas' chin so their eyes met. "Sleep well, little slave?"

"Slave?" Legolas repeated slowly, his eyes held confusion. "Who are you? Better question: who am I?" Gwyneth and Elbereth exchanged a worried glance.

"You don't know who we are?" Elbereth asked, coming over and sitting down next to Legolas. Legolas looked at him for a second before shaking his head.

"No, I dont." "Oh...this is not good." Gwyneth started pacing, wondering how he was going to tell Thranduil he knocked the memory out of his son. Gwyneth was the only person besides Thranduil who knew Legolas' true identity.

"Now what?" Elbereth asked after a few minutes. Gwyneth threw his hands in the air.

"I dont know!" Legolas was sitting quietly, watching. He didnt know what had happened to him, where he came from, or where he was going. But he did know he was hungry and his head still ached. Maybe these elves would help him.

"Excuse me." he pulled on Elbereth's sleeve. "I am hungry; can we have breakfast?" Elbereth stared at him.

"Um..." he glanced at Gwyneth, who wasnt paying any attention. "I guess so." he got some food out of the saddle bag and handed Legolas an apple, taking one for himself.

"We shall take him back to the castle and keep him hidden." Gwyneth finally decided. He turned to Legolas. They would need to find a way to put him under disguise. Gwyneth fingered a piece of Legolas' blond hair. Then he pulled out his dagger and in one swift move, sliced Legolas' hair off at his ears. Then, with an afterthought, hit Legolas over the left eye with the blade. Legolas cried out, grasping his eye. He didnt know why he just cut him but he knew he was in a world of pain and he couldn't see.

"Now no one will recognize him." Gwyneth smirked. "Elbereth, clean the blood. Then we are traveling." Elbereth felt a pang of guilt as he knelt down beside the crying elfling. He gently tilted his head back and held a rag over it. It wasnt bleeding very hard, but there was a danger of infection, so he made an eyepatch for him.

"Why did he do that?" Legolas choked, tears falling down his face. Elbereth looked at Gwyneth, who was getting the horses ready for travel.

"Because he is evil." he muttered. He pulled Legolas to his feet and guided him back to the horses. He hoped Legolas wasnt going to be permanently blind, but he was going to be blind in the one eye, probably forever. -

The next morning at breakfast Elrond was uneasy. The man made it through the night and the travelers left early, but he couldnt help being ill at ease.

He glanced around the table. Everything seemed to be in order. "Elladan." Elrohir said with muffled giggles. "Look what I can do." Elrohir took two spoons and stuck the handles in his ears, making his brother dissolve into giggles as well.

"Elrohir." Elrond reprimanded gently. His youngest son immediately put the silverware down and smiled sheepishly. Elrond nodded and turned back to his plate when warning bells went off. He quickly looked back up and realized Legolas was missing from the table.

"Has anyone seen Legolas? Is he ill and sleeping in?" Elrond said, forcing the panic out of his voice. A murmur rose from around him, mutters about how no one had seen the child since they bad him good night the day before.

Elrond exchanged an alarmed look with Glorfindel and the blond hurriedly got up and went to Legolas' room, knocking on the door.

"Legolas? Are you awake?" when he got no answer, Glorfindel went in and saw the bed was a mess and most of the blankets were in a heap on the floor. But what made him frantic was the balcony doors were swinging open. "I knew there was something I didnt like about those elves." Glorfindel muttered as he went back down to the dininghall. He was careful to keep any emotion off his face when he entered. He went to Elrond and whispered, "he's been taken."


	6. Going To Save Legolas

A/N: for anyone wondering where Arwen is-she doesnt exist.

"What are we going to do?" Glorfindel asked. He and Elrond were in Elrond's study to discuss in private what they were going to do.

"I do not know." Elrond rubbed his forehead, feeling helpless. He didnt know what he could do that wouldn't put Legolas or all of Imladris in danger. "Besieging Mirkwood isnt an option." he added, seeing Glorfindel open his mouth.

"Why not?" Glorfindel demanded. He didnt know when he became so protective over the child, but he was and he wasnt about to allow anyone, even the Legolas' own father, put him in harms way. "We have the element of surprise on our side!"

"But they have location on theirs." Elrond pointed out. "We do not know where exactly he is. They might have him in some dark chamber in the dungeon somewhere. We have to go about this rationally."

"Rationally!" Glorfindel stood up, eyes blazing. "If we wait much longer, who knows what they might do to him! Do you not care?" at that, Elrond stood.

"What do you mean 'do I not care'?" he said in a low, angry voice. "If course I do. He is like another child to me." realization dawned on him as he looked at his closest and most trusted friend. "But apparently, not as much as you do." Glorfindel sighed.

"I do not know why he matters to me so much." he said. "But the past few weeks I've spent helping him and the other boys train...I know what you and Celebrian feel like, having children."

"Never fear, Glorfindel." Elrond smiled. "We shall get him back." -

"Welcome home, little bratling." Gwyneth was dragging Legolas through the dark castle, attracting stares from the other servants, but no one said anything.  
Legolas was trying to take everything in through his one good eye. All he knew was that it was dark. When they got to the stairs, Legolas lost his footing and slipped and fell down seven steps. Gwyneth growled in irritating and swung and busted Legolas in the face, making him gasp in surprise and pain.

"Get up, you worthless orc!" he spatted. Legolas blinked dumbly for a second before blinding finding something to hold onto to stand up. Once standing, Gwyneth resumed dragging him until they got to the cellar. There, he shoved Legolas against the wall and held his face, forcing him to look at him,  
Gwyneth smiled, seeing Legolas' glazed over eye and blood from his nose smeared on his face. The child looked confused and vulnerable, he almost felt empathy for him. Almost.

"Listen and listen good or it will be very very ugly for you, do you understand?" he waited for a tiny nod before continuing. "You do everything I tell you to do. You do not go anywhere beyond this room unless I tell you otherwise. You do not speak to anyone and they are not to utter a sound to you. No one is to know you are here. You are to be called Guinir for now on." he smiled at the cruelty of the name. Legolas merely nodded, too afraid of the elf he seemed to anger, even if he didnt know why.

"Yes sir." he said quietly. Gwyneth decided he wasnt going to try anything so he let him go with another warning to stay put before leaving the cellar and locking the door. Legolas curled up behind one of the barrels of wine against the wall, sniffling slightly. He was afraid because he didnt know why he was here or why everyone was so angry at him. Most of all, he wondered where his parents were. After a while, Legolas fell asleep, uneasy and in pain.

"Glorfindel. I need to to promise me you will NOT go and try to take on the castle yourself." Elrond held Glorfindel's gaze, wanting him to promise he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Elrond..." he started, but Elrond cut him off.

"No, Glorfindel. I will think of something, but I dont need you going and making Thranduil angry. We can negotiate a trade, I guess." Elrond paused for a minute to think about it. "But whatever we decide, promise you wont try to make a move before I tell you to." Glorfindel thought about his answer very carefully before saying slowly,

"Aye. I will not go and try to beseige the castle by myself." he nodded. Elrond, having raise two boys, knew better.

"Or with a standing army." he added. Glorfindel grimanced.

"Or with a standing army." he said in a defeated tone. Elrond smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just trust me." he said. Glorfindel nodded before excusing himself. He had a better idea on how to get the prince back.

Elrond knew Glorfindel had something planned, but he thought he'd covered everything that, if attempted, could go wrong, but Glorfindel still gave up too easily for his liking. Knowing there wasnt anything else to do short of tying the warrior up and lock him somewhere, Elrond decided to trust his good judgement. -

Legolas woke to the sound of the cellar door opening. He jumped up, trying not to look nervous, but he could do nothing for his trembling hands besides hide them behind his back the best he could.

"Well, are you ready for your first task?" Gwyneth sneered. Legolas, not knowing what was the right answer, nodded. Gwyneth rolled his eyes, but resisted striking Legolas again. He didnt want the elfling to be so injured he was incapable of working.

"Come with me." he grabbed Legolas by the arm, dragging him up the stairs and to the kitchen. "Wash the dishes in here." he said simply.

"Alright." Legolas picked up the scrub brush and a plate and started washing without a word. Gwyneth was surprised because the Legolas he knew would've fought back and probably ended up with at least seven lashes before he would comense obeying. Maybe his amnesia would work in his favor after all.

Glorfindel wanted to find Elrond's advisor, Erestor, to find out about the layout of Thranduil's castle. He ran up and down halls, trying to find the raven-haired elf.  
He finally spotted him coming out of the library, looking down at the books in his arms.

"Erestor!" Glorfindel shouted, startling him. Erestor turned to see who was shouting for him.

"Glorfindel. What is it?" he asked. He knew how upset he had been when he found out he couldnt go directly to Thranduil and take Legolas by force. Glorfindel ran to catch up, sliding to a stop.

"What is the layout for the castle in Mirkwood?" he asked, slightly breathless. "I need to know every floor, every room, and every corner."

"And I would know...how?" Erestor sometimes wondered if the warrior WAS all brawn and no brain.

"I dont know-maybe it would be in a book?" Glorfindel asked, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. Erestor sighed.

"I do not know why you seek this information, but I am probably right in my guess Elrond would not be pleased to find out." Erestor rested a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "Look, I want him back as much as you do, I can assure you. But whatever you are planning is most likely headed for disaster. Drop it before someone gets hurt."

"I cannot just let it go, Erestor." Glorfindel said softly. "But I would appreciate it if you would not speak of it to Elrond." before Erestor could reply, Glorfindel took off down the hall, anxious for nightfall.


End file.
